THe Flock Blogs
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: The flock and I have blogs now on Fanfiction. Just read it pleaz. U don't even have to read mine. At least read the flock's. ANd leave them comments!


**I am so sorry I didn't put this up. I completely 4got about it 'til yesterday, and I couldn't put it up yesterday bcuz my stepdad decided, Oh well let's change the password so Nikki cant get in. Yea I got other brothers and a sister who get on, but he wasnt really concered bout it 2 much cuz Im on it almost all day. So again I'm really srry. Not that many people r really excited bout this being put up, but yeah . . .**

**Oh and b4 I 4get, if u put an * at the end of ur review and the whoevers blog u want to comment on, I'll put ur review as a comment. My blog is on here too. It's even longer than Angel's. You don't have to read it. And next time my blog will be shorter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AnGeL's Blog**

**Today's Date: October 29, 2009**

Today was alright. Total for some reason thought Gazzy was a bird for a minute and he started chasing him around the backyard. Weird, but thats Total for you. I'm bored. really really bored. Oh, I got yelled at by Max today. I din't even do anything. I'm still bored. I know! I'll give all you wonderful people reading this blog a lecture about boredom! I was looking around on myspace one day (max won't let me have one): and someone wrote a lecture about boredom!

Boredom. I'm going to tell u about boredom. Boredom is a phase in which you are bored. Usually bored out of your MIND. Like me right now. This lecture is based on boredom.

Okay now that was really BORING. And so is this blog. Hopefully my next blog entry won't be so . . .boring. I'm only seven for crying out loud! So weave me awone! Humph. I'm bored. I know! I'll write a lecture on boredom! No. I just did that. Come on! There is never anything to do! I'm going to try and find something to do. This blog entry is so boring! I really need to find something exciting to do for my next blog entry. This one is so boring!!

Alright. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ןǝƃuɐ

Comments 

**Max**

Seriously Ange? And thats the point! U did nothing at all even when I told u 2 go clean ur room u didnt listen! Thats y I yelled at u!

**Nudgey**

Yeah I'm bored too. We should go do something! Like shopping!!! Yeah we both luv shopping and it ain't even boring! Only if we had some money:( We could have a lemonade sale, 2 get some money to go shopping!! And a lemonade sale is not really boring much. And we could have Iggy and Gazzy help us make a stand. Maybe Max and Fang could stand behind two other stands and while we sell lemonade they could sell kissses for like a dollar. Max is pretty. Fang's handsome, we'll be rich! Then we can go spend a bijillion dollars at the mall! Like totally rich Angel! So rich we can give Max and Fang and Iggy and Gazzy and Total and Akila and Ella 500 dollars each and we'll still have LOTS of money left and . . . I'm bored.

**Fang**

Nope. And even if we did, wat makes u think we'll give u two the money instead of keeping it ourselves?

**Ella**

Me u and Nudge SHOULD go to the mall. I got 50 bucks for my birthday that I suprisingly still have. We'll go Saturday.

**Nikki's Blog**

**Today's Date: October 29, 2009**

You guys know about that show, Vampire Diaries, right? I love that show. ANyway, my best friend borrowed the awakening and the struggle, and the fury and dark reunion from another one of her friends, and she let me borrow the first one bcuz I love to read and everything. It's really good. And u know how a whole bunch of people -- including me -- think the Twilight movie was waaay differnt from the book? Well at least the characters look a lot like they were described. In the Vampire Diaries book, Elena has blond hair, in the show she has darkish brown hair. And Bonnie is not supposed to have brown hair. Elena doesn't figure out that Stephan was a vampire the way she did. I could keep going on and on and on and on, but I won't.

So yeah. oh and there was a rumor going around that my friend's boyfriend got hit by a car. At first. Then it was a bus, and a whole bunch of other things. But he came back to school today so all the rumors were lies. And guess what happened yesterday? Another one of my friends finally came back to school. She had to have surgery on Sept 22 and she was gone ever since then. Til yesterday. And actually she wasn't at school on Sept 21 either, getting some finally tests done or something. And at lunch today, our table was gone. So we had to sit at the same table as the most annoying person at school. He's so annoying that one of my friends -- I haven't mentioned yet, I'm going to give my friends fake names next time -- ditched us and went to sit at another table.

I got out of school early today, so I can watch my baby brother while my mom takes my other brother -- I'm giving them fake names too -- to his doctor appointment. And I think that's all. . . Wait! A month ago our German class celebrated Oktober Fest and the French class celebrated with us in our classroom. SO in return, they invited us to a cookie decorating thing tommorrow! We're going to make eiffel towers. Cool, huh:)

I pretty sure thats it...

Nikki

**Comments**

**Fang**

Wow fasinating! Not really. U seriously need to let us go now. If u haven't noticed, we haven't been taking anymore even though u keep hacking into our chats.

**Nikki**

Excuse me Fang. But I have talked to one of u lately. Two days ago. And Total talked bak so ha! And I'm still not letting u guys go. U have to talk to me sometime. Escpecially Nudge.

L8rz.


End file.
